scum's promise
by stellaruuuin
Summary: ― NCT. Ini tak seberapa sakit dengan memakai topeng pada diri sendiri. [jaeyong][slight!yuwin]
1. Evening-talk

**terinpirasi dari クズの本会.**

* * *

i (a).

"Kau," Taeyong menahan napas, "apa, tadi?"

Suaranya parau, seperti baru saja dipukul di kerongkongan.

Dadanya terasa dihujam ratusan panah, dibelak ribuan pedang, dicekik sekian rantai.

Sorot matanya jatuh pada Yuta yang tersenyum tanpa beban, jutaan bintang terpatri di kedua netranya yang gelap dan dalam.

"Sepertinya aku dan Sicheng sudah menjadi sepasang kekasih," Yuta menahan gelak tawanya, Taeyong dengan cepat menarik kedua ujung bibirnya paksa ke atas.

"Anak itu kurang peka, memang! Itu yang membuatnya manis, sih," pujanya diam-diam, mengendikkan baju. Yuta mengerjapkan mata melihat Taeyong sedikit memalingkan pandangannya.

"Taeyong?"

Oh, sial; Taeyong lupa Yuta berjarak dekat dengannya.

"Ohー ya, benar! Bagus! Artinya perjuanganmu selama ini tak sia-sia," komentarnya semangat, mengundang senyum tipis di wajah tampan Yuta.

"Kamu memang paling mengerti aku, Tae,"

Si surai merah muda hanya membalas dengan tawa ringan yang serak, menahan rasa sesak yang menyerang mendadak.

Taman bunga terasa sejuk tiap sore, pekikan anak kecil yang menendang bola terdengar jenaka, senja yang berkatup menemani dengan mesra.

Semua terasa sangat menyenangkan menjelang petang hari ini, tak ada hal kontras yang mengganggu.

* * *

Kabar buruknya satu: Taeyong menyukai Yuta.


	2. Classroom

i (b).

Sisi lain namun tak jauh berbeda, atmosfer ditemani orkestra musik haluan membuat Jaehyun terpana.

Raut pemuda temurun Tiongkok itu terlihat sangat― benar-benar, sungguh bahagia. Kesannya berlebihan, mungkin.

Namun memang, Jaehyun saja terpana melihatnya.

Meski kenyataan yang menampar adalah, Jaehyun bukanlah faktor utama senyum Sicheng tercipta.

"Terima kasih telah mengajarkanku bahasa Korea!"

Tanpa sadar kepala Sicheng mengangguk otomatis tanpa makna, namun terlihat lucu bagi Jaehyun, sehingga pemuda jangkung itu mengusak surai yang satunya pelan.

Baru saja Jaehyun ingin menjawab, Sicheng melanjutkan terlebih dahulu.

"Akhirnya aku bisa mengatakan bahwa aku menyukai Yuta!"

 _Ah, tentu saja, sama-sama._

Lidah Jaehyun bersifat egois, kini benda lunak itu terasa kelu dan tidak mengeluarkan kata apapun, melainkan hanya mengangguk kecil dan tersenyum mengerti.

Sampai akhirnya Jaehyun bisa kembali berucap.

(Tak lupa rasa sakit dan rasa emergensi agar cepat kabur dari situasi ini)

"Selamat untukmu," katanya, dalam hati terjebak pilu, "aku ikut senang mendengarnya,"

Pelukan Sicheng mengakhiri konversasi antara dua pemuda itu di ruang kelas kosong yang bisu.


	3. Corridor

ii (a).

Taeyong sedang berjalan lambat saja di koridor, pelajaran Kimia membunuhnya perlahan.

Tadi bukannya ia tak mendengar bahwa Yuta memanggil namanya, kali ini lebih baik Taeyong berjalan ke kafetaria sebelum susu stroberi itu habis.

Setiap sapaan hanya ia balas senyum tipis, terkadang membungkuk ringan dan sesegera mungkin berjalan lebih jauh, sehingga tak ada basa-basi yang diperlukan.

Ia hanya sedang tidak dalam perasaan yang baik. Tidak dalam keadaan yang baik. Tidak dalam kisah cinta yang baik pula.

Siswa kelas tiga itu mengusak rambutnya frustasi, sejak kapan mencoba berbicara kepada Yuta jadi sesulit ini?

Paling tidak sampai kedua matanya mendapati sosok tegap yang menyenderkan diri di koridor kelas dua, terdiam.

"Wajahnya tak asing," gumam Taeyong, berjalan ke arahnya, tanpa hesitat.

"Hei―"


	4. Who?

iii (a).

"Bukannya si Nakamoto itu sudah punya pacar?"

Pertanyaan Jaehyun sontak membuat Doyoung mendongak dari pekerjaannya, menoleh pada teman sebangkunya itu.

Sedikit spasi sebelum pemuda Kim itu angkat bicara, "Nakamoto siapa? Anak kelas tiga itu?"

"Ya," Agaknya nada bicara Jaehyun sedikit malas, "ketua klub sepak bola itu," imbuhnya kemudian menyenderkan punggung di kepala kursi.

Doyoung dan Jaehyun. Tipikal dua sahabat yang saling berbagi informasi, namun tidak dengan masalah asrama. Yang ditanya hanya bergumam.

"Masa?" Suara Doyoung justru terdengar lebih bingung dan penuh konfusi, "Tidak tahu, sih. Ada satu orang yang memang dekat benar dengannya, tapi,"

Jawabannya sedikit gantung, memang. Jaehyun terdengar lebih tertarik kali ini, kemudian mengerang tak puas, "Mungkin kita memikirkan orang yang sama,"

"Si ketua klub menari itu, kan?" Doyoung kembali menulis kali ini, ia tak punya banyak waktu untuk menyalin seluruh pekerjaan rumah Namjoon, "aduh, siapa namanya―"

"Lee Taeyong,"

Satu suara maskulin menyahut.

Bukan milik mereka, sayangnya.


	5. Dance-club

iii (b).

"Bajingan kau, Chittaphon,"

Ten terkekeh kecil sambil mengambil kursi lain agar dapat berdekatan dengan kedua orang yang kini menatapnya berbeda― yang satu gemas ingin mencekik, yang satu lagi dengan sorot malasnya.

Doyoung menggeleng pelan dan kembali menulis pekerjaannya, "Kukira ada orang lain yang mendadak menguping," sindirnya, "tak jadi kaget bila itu kau,"

"Sialan, kau bicara seakan itu kebiasaanku," cetus Ten, "berterimakasihlah, bagaimanapun aku bertemu dengannya setiap hari,"

Pemuda yang paling tua disana bergumam rendah, "Benar juga, kau anggota klub menari, bukan?"

Melihat Ten mengangguk dengan seringai jenakanya, Jaehyun mengambil kesempatannya untuk masuk ke dalam ranah konversasi tersebut.

"Ten," Mendadak katup epiglotis Jaehyun terasa mengering, tak lama yang dipanggil menoleh padanya dengan berbalas tatap.

"Apa ketuamu― Lee Taeyong itu, mungkin, merupakan kekasih Nakamoto Yuta?"

Ten mengerjap, sorot matanya berbelok rendah.


	6. Actually。。。

iii (c).

Pemuda asal luar Korea Selatan itu hanya membuka setengah mulutnya, terlihat enggan menjawab.

Sejujurnya Jaehyun takkan memaksa bahwa mungkin ada problema orang dalam yang hanya diketahui anggota klub bersangkutan.

Ia hanya merasa harus tahu. Lagipula, bila sesungguhnya si Nakamoto itu sudah memiliki kekasih, mengapa pemuda itu bercengkrama tanpa tahu waktu dengan Sicheng secara terus-menerus?

(Dimana hal tersebut sedikit banyak meremukan hati Jaehyun)

Ia menghela napas, daripada membuat Doyoung ingin kabur dari lingkaran mereka yang beratmosfer tidak enak begini, mungkin Jaehyun mencari topik lain saja.

Paling tidak itu pikirannya, sampai Ten kembali angkat bicara, memecah hening memudar.

"Jangan beri tahu satu jiwapun, atau anggota klub lainnya akan membunuhku,"

Doyoung mendelik; pertama kalinya Ten berbicara dengan ringan sejenis itu. Jaehyun bergerak mendekat, agar volume Ten secara konstan tak perlu menjadi lebih besar.

"Disini," Semilir angin dari jendela kelas mengetuk tengkuk Ten, "hanya Lee Taeyong yang menyukai Nakamoto Yuta,"

"Bila kalian mengerti maksudku..."

Bisikan Ten membuat spasi dalam konversasi tiga lelaki.


	7. No difference

iii (d).

Netra kembar Jaehyun tertutup. Apa ini? Sebuah kesamaan di tengah pergunjingan hati masing-masing? Jujur saja, bukankah keadaannya tak jauh berbeda dengan Taeyong?

Sejak kapan mendengar kisah cinta bertepuk sebelah tangan yang dialami orang lain menjadi sesakit ini?

(Mungkin karena Jaehyun juga merasakannya, persis)

Doyoung menimbulkan suara ketika pembicaraan mereka mati sesaat, "Itu, sebenarnya ... cukup berat untuk di dengar,"

"Memang," Persetujuan ditandai dengan anggukan lemas, Ten menghela napas pendek, "kasihan sekali, padahal fakta bahwa Taeyong- _sunbaenim_ menyukai Yuta- _sunbaenim_ sudah menjadi rahasia umum,"

"Mau bagaimana lagi," Sedari tadi membereskan tugas sampai tangan terasa remang, Doyoung berhenti sejenak, keberadaan alat tulis terlupakan untuk beberapa sekon, bahkan menit.

 _Memang apa yang kurang dari pemuda Lee itu?_


	8. Perfection

iii (e).

Pasalnya, Lee Taeyong memang sangat terkenal. Secara literal, _sangat terkenal_.

Visualisasi yang seperti menerobos keluar dari layar kaca animasi Jepang, menari lincah seperti menggunakan seluruh raganya, rendah hati benar pula. Bila mereka menjadi sejoli yang dilanda kasmaran, tak ada yang dapat mengalahkan perfeksinya.

(Doyoung saja sampai bingung mengapa ia sempat melupakan nama makhluk /yang nyaris/ sempurna itu, mungkin efek samping sebab terlalu banyak berteman dengan Jaehyun; yang notabenenya, sama populernya)

"Cinta tak terbalaskan itu ... memang pedih sekali dikecap,"

Kedua mata Jaehyun membuka penuh lara, sebelum disadari dua orang lainnya, empunya melangkah keluar dari ruangan. Meninggalkan dua teman dekat yang saling menatap, wajah dipenuhi tanda tanya.

"Jangan tatap aku, aku tidak mengerti,"


	9. Messages

iii (f).

Sadar terlebih dahulu, si pemuda Kim membelalakan mata, "Tunggu,"

"Cinta tak terbalaskan, bertepuk sebelah tangan―" Doyoung menelan ludah, sementara Ten seperti dijentikkan jari di gendang telinga.

"Bukankah― Jaehyun menyukai Dong Sicheng anak pindahan itu?"

Alis Ten terangkat singular.

"... lalu?"

Doyoung mengerang, melemparkan buku catatan Namjoon ke meja depan, "Sialan, artinya kita membahas masalah yang bertema sama, bukan? Ini sama saja mengingatkannya pada luka kemarin sore,"

"Kemarin sore, apa?"

"Sekarang juga," Doyoung tidak tega melihat keringat dingin di pelipis Ten, "buka akun SNSmu,"

Ten membuka ponsel dengan cepat seperti orang kesetanan, memaki diri sendiri ketika melihat pesan singkat yang tersimpan di kotak masuknya. Dikirim kepadanya dan akun Kim Dongyoung. Apa hanya ia sendiri yang baru membaca hal ini?

Ini adalah segelintir pesan singkat terbaru yang tersimpan paling akhir sejak kemarin.

* * *

 _From : Woojae_

 _Doyoung-hyung, Ten― sepertinya Sicheng menyukai seseorang._

 _Dan itu bukan aku._

* * *

 _From : Woojae_

 _Kalian tahu ketua klub sepak bola sekolah?_

* * *

 _From : Bunny Do_

 _Chittaphon! Buka pesan dari Jaehyun sekarang!_

 _Jangan bilang ponselmu disita Lalisa-_ ssi _lagi?!_

* * *

Ten tidak bisa merasa lebih bersalah lagi.


	10. Frequency

ii (b).

Sebelum Taeyong sempat menaikkan volume suaranya agar terdengar oleh adik kelasnya yang _oh-betapa-tidak-asingnya_ itu, suatu pesan masuk ke dalam ponselnya.

Pemuda bersurai merah muda cerah itu menahan langkahnya agar tidak berjalan lebih jauh, paling tidak ia tak harus canggung bila harus membuka pesan di depan pemuda jangkung itu. Lebih baik Taeyong membalas apapun itu sekarang juga.

* * *

 _From : Yukkuri_

 _Taetae, kau dimana? (ㆆ_ㆆ)_

 _Tidak lucu meninggalkanku di kelas seperti ini, kamu sedang marah?_

* * *

 _From : Yukkuri_

 _Menjijikkan! Aku baru saja menggunakan kata 'kamu'!_

* * *

 _From : Yukkuri_

 _Serius, deh. Kau ke kafetaria tanpa aku? (´-ι_-｀)_

 _Kali ini kau sungguh jahat, artinya._

* * *

 _From : Yukkuri_

 _Kau sungguh marah? Kenapa? Biasanya kau mengirimkanku pesan duluan..._

* * *

 _From : Yukkuri_

 _Taeyong, kau dimana? Ayolah..._

* * *

Untuk beberapa saat, Taeyong tertegun.

Ia kira hanya ada satu pesan yang masuk. Kenyataannya ada beberapa pesan yang sedari tadi terkirim dan dua panggilan tak terjawab. Pemuda itu tersenyum sedih, mengolok Yuta dalam hati mengenai betapa manjanya dia.

Namun jarinya tertahan sebentar di layar _keyboard,_ matanya tak berkedip, ibu jarinya juga belum menyentuh huruf yang tersedia disana. Menyadari sesuatu yang sebenarnya sedari tadi cukup mengganggunya.

Kalau ia membutuhkan Taeyong sefrekuen ini, mengapa bukan dia yang Yuta sukai?


	11. Draft

ii (c).

Berikut adalah kontak konsep Taeyong, ada beberapa pesan yang tidak selesai ditulis dan ditinggal dingin saja sendirian.

* * *

 _To : Yukkuri_

 _Aku su_

* * *

 _To Yukkuri :_

 _Kamu tahu, aku suka denganm_

* * *

 _To Yukkuri :_

 _Yu, kita mungkin perlu bicara, tentang sesu_

* * *

Mengenai pesan Yuta sebelumnya, sebenarnya ada sederet kalimat di kotak konsepnya. Hanya satu sebenarnya, draf biru yang belum dikirim.

* * *

 _To : Yukkuri_

 _Aku dimana memang kau peduli?_


	12. Library

ii (d).

Kelas memang sangat ramai dan rusuh, namun halusinasi atau entah distraksi sel otak, ada seorang pemuda yang duduk di dekat jendela kelas 3-B, menatap langit cerah yang seakan tersenyum.

Jangan lupa ada yang dinamakan senyum mengejek, maka sepertinya lautan biru di utara itu sedang mencemooh Yuta yang tidak tahu harus berbuat apa tanpa Taeyong.

Biasanya disaat ini― bila Taeyong, misalnya, dititipi tugas oleh guru, sehingga tak bisa berjalan dengan Yuta― pemuda Jepang itu akan menghampiri Sicheng dan mengganggunya.

Ia sedang tidak ingin saja. Lagipula lantai untuk kelas dua ada di bawah dan Yuta malas sekali melewati banyak gadis yang akan menarik ujung kemejanya. Membayangkannya saja membuatnya menghela napas berat.

Satu pesan masuk menyebabkan nada denting yang membuat Yuta seketika tidak mengacuhkan hal lain yang ada di kelas.

* * *

 _From : イトシイ_

 _Aku di perpustakaan, Minhyung butuh bantuan lagi._

 _Pulang sekolah aku menemanimu ke toko permainan lagi deh ｋｋｋ jangan ngambek_

* * *

Seharusnya Yuta senang, bagaimanapun itu adalah pesan dari Taeyong.

Tapi― bukankah hari ini kelas Minhyung― kelas satu, sedang diliburkan?

* * *

 **イトシイ → itoshii = dear, darling, beloved one.**


	13. Greetings

ii (d).

"Hei,"

Taeyong mengerjapkan mata, jemarinya masih memegang ponsel, namun kali ini lebih erat. Ia tak lagi menyentuh layarnya untuk mengetik, otaknya sedang memproses sesuatu. Suara berat dan pelan baru saja menyapa ragu, dari nada yang ia pakai pada Taeyong.

Bukannya pemuda dengan jaket yang diikat asal di pinggang itu merasa familiar atau kenal dengan suara tersebut, hanya saja, bukankah itu harusnya menjadi apa yang Taeyong ucapkan? ―pada adik kelas yang tadi?

Tangannya terjatuh ke samping tubuh, memasukan ponselnya ke saku celana dan sedikit mendongak, sebab akibat anak ini lebih tinggi darinya. Lebih dari satu dua senti, mungkin? Itu bukan promblema disaat ini, sebenarnya.

"Ya?" Suara Taeyong tak kalah serak dari suara yang tadi menyapa, "maksudku ... ada apa?"

"Lee Taeyong ... benar?"


	14. Impossible

ii (e).

Agak asing bagi yang baru saja namanya disebut bahwa ada orang yang perlu menanyai ulang mengenai namanya. Bukannya sombong atau apa, bukankah ia cukup mudah di kenali? Atau siswa kelas dua di depannya memang pengidap ingatan jangka pendek?

Omong-omong, _shit,_ wajah pemuda di depannya pasti hanya delusi. Mana ada orang setampan ini di sekolah? Rahang tegas, leher jenjang, kulit pucat dan tinggi yang melebihi rata-rata.

Oke, deskripsi itu rasanya ia kenali. Memang ada satu anak kelas dua yang katanya sempat tinggal di Amerika untuk beberapa tahun― sampai telinga Taeyong pekak dibuatnya, karena bila menyebut anak kelas dua yang paling populer, gadis di kelasnya akan membahas mengenai bocah itu.

(Sebab bila itu adalah anak kelas tiga, pembicaraan tak akan jauh dari namanya dan Yuta, paling mentok)

"... benar, kau ... um ..."

Sejak kapan bicara pada adik kelas membuat lidahnya jadi kelu?


	15. First

iv (a).

Di tengah para murid lain yang terkadang menyapa, atau menatapnya dengan sorot kagum, maupun sekedar melempar senyum, Jaehyun hanya menyenderkan punggungnya di dinding dekat loker.

Helaan napas berat ia jatuhkan, tidak perlu lelah mengulur senyum, hanya melipat tangan disana, kadang tak bisa menahan diri untuk sekedar menguap.

 _Cinta tidak terbalas, ya?_

Bayangan Sicheng tersenyum manis dan pertama kali menginjakkan kaki di depan kelas, kemudian dengan raut kebingungan menjamu tatapan bertanya.

Afair di mulai detik itu, dan Jaehyun tahu saat itu ia jatuh hati.

Kepada sosok inosen yang dinamai Dong Sicheng.


	16. That day

iv (b).

Anak itu duduk di sampingnya hari itu, dari sebelah kanan bisa Jaehyun tangkap; Dong Sicheng memang sangat menawan.

Kulit yang tidak terlalu pucat seperti mayat (dalam rangka menyindir diri sendiri), tubuh medium namun lebih kecil darinya, mata yang melukiskan banyak cahaya.

Sicheng kemudian berkeringat dingin, dan berbisik padanya. Tak Jaehyun sangka, suara Sicheng memang berat, namun nadanya manis karena canggung.

"Tolong ajari aku bahasa Korea― maksudku, mohon bantuannya!"

Jaehyun terpana sesaat, kemudian terkekeh dan tersenyum. Kilatan ada di mata besar Sicheng.

"Tentu saja. Pulang sekolah?"

"Un!"


	17. Cherry, pinky guy

iv (c).

Nostalgia kali kedua berakhir dengan senyuman miris yang membuat Jaehyun menghela napas panjang, matanya tak ingin menatap apapun, menerawang sedih.

Bagaimana, bukankah ia sudah berhasil mengajarkan Sicheng bagaimana cara bertutur?

(― kemudian orang beruntung yang berhasil mendengar ucapan cinta Sicheng adalah pemuda bernama Nakamoto Yuta itu)

 _"Hei―"_

Samar-samar Jaehyun mendengar bisikan suara bariton rapuh dan parau, membuatnya tak lagi menunduk, tak lagi luruh rendah. Matanya mendapati di lorong koridor, tak jauh namun tak dekat darinya.

Tunggu-tunggu― rambut merah jambu terang, perawakan sedikit kecil namun tetap jangkung, jaket yang tergulung di pinggang juga segelintir _piercing_ di daun telinga; mirip dengan gaya Ten 'kan, sebagian dari itu?

Seperti siswa yang keluar dari ruangan kelas menari di sebelah kelas akuntansi saja―

Pemuda itu bermain ponsel sekarang, matanya sedikit banyak sorot pilu― mengingatkan Jaehyun pada dirinya sendiri sekitar beberapa sekon lalu.

Alih-alih, justru ada kepercayaan kuat dari Jaehyun bahwa suara itu ia dengar dari orang tersebut.

(― atau halusinasinya saja?)


	18. Dyed

iv (d).

Sebuah memoar mengikat ingatan Jaehyun. Sederhana, namun― tidak tahu, datang kepadanya seperti pencuri.

 _"Hari ini kelas menariku berisik sekali,"_

 _Hari itu Ten datang, membawa tiga kopi kalengan dingin, duduk dengan nestapa di depan Doyoung dan Jaehyun. Bisa diterka bahwa keramaian yang Ten maksud memang tidak baik untuk telinga, mungkin. Anak itu tak pernah sekesal ini._

 _"Kenapa?" Doyoung memulai interogasi kecil-kecilan, "ada yang mendadak lupa koreografi lalu ditampar?"_

 _Jaehyun memutar mata, Ten mendengus, "Ekstrim sekali, ya tidak! Hari ini ketuaku mengganti warna rambut, halo?" Nada bicaranya terdengar kesal secara patologi._

 _"Biar kutebak, gadis-gadis berteriak?" Jaehyun menyeringai melihat anggukan Ten, "ha! Memang apa warnanya?"_

 _"Ceri..." Doyoung tersedak, Jaehyun melupakan minumannya, "merah muda terang, duh?"_

 _"... berani, nyentrik, atau bodoh?"_

 _"Taeyong-hyung memang begitu..."_

― oh, benar.

Ini yang memiliki nama Lee Taeyong itu. Untuk apa ketua klub yang terhormat ini memanggilnya sesaat, tadi?

(― semoga ia tidak salah, sih.)


	19. De javu

v (a).

"Jung Jaehyun, kelas dua,"

Senyum hangat.

Lesung pipi.

Uluran tangan ramah.

Proporsi tubuh jangkung.

Sedikit surai coklat menutupi netra yang cerah.

 _Taeyong pernah mengalami hal yang sama, namun disodori Tuhan sosok yang berbeda._

Sesaat keadaan menjadi sangat tenang, Lee Taeyong tidak berkedip.

Terpana dan merana.


	20. Tae-nyan

v (b).

Semester dua di sekolah menengah pertama dulu, kelas satu: itu adalah kali pertama kalinya Taeyong bertatap wajah dengan Yuta.

Setelah di kilas balik, bukankah sudah cukup lama mereka berteman?

* * *

 _"Kau seperti― karakter komik di negara asalku!"_

 _Taeyong memutar mata, "Aku tidak menganggapnya sebagai pujian, kau tahu? Kalian seakan mengendalikanku seperti boneka bila dirasa― hei!"_

 _Dengan seenaknya, siswa pindahan negri Sakura itu mengusak surai hitam Taeyong hangat, senyum yang ada di wajah Yuta―_

 _―Taeyong merasa terberkati olehnya, anak itu menunduk, "Jangan menunduk! Kalau begitu, aku akan memperlakukanmu sebagai teman!" panik Yuta dilalu._

 _"Teman? Bukan boneka atau karakter kartun?" Taeyong mengerjap dan mendongak kecil, melihat Yuta yang mengangguk pasti._

 _"了解！友達だもーん！*"_

 _"Jangan bicara dengan bahasa alien, Yu―"_

 _"Yucchan! Atau, atau; Yukkun! Kalau Tae-nyan yang mengucapkan, akan sangat imut!"_

 _"Tidak imut! Lagipula, panggilan macam apa itu!"_

 _"Maa*, Tae-nyan lucu sekali..."_

 _"Pabo ya!*"_

* * *

Taeyong menutup memori yang seperti bintang jatuh.

"Kau sudah ... tahu namaku, bukan?"

― jahat bila ia justru membayangkan orang lain ketika adik kelas yang baru saja berkenalan dengannya berbincang dengannya; siapa? Jung Jaehyun?

* * *

 ***1 = Ryoukai! Tomodachi da mo-n! = Oke siap! Jelas teman ya!**

 ***2 = Seperti 'Aigoo' kalau di Korea.**

 ***3 = Kalian tahu lah ya haha, semacam, bodoh?**

* * *

 **a/n : Tae gak move on kok. _Belom_?**


End file.
